1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a noise suppressing apparatus which blocks the leakage of electromagnetic noise generated from a plate-shaped noise generating component, such as a flexible printed circuit board (FPC) or a flat cable (FC).
2. Description of the Related Art
In an electronic equipment, such as a computer, a plate-shaped noise generating component, such as a flexible printed circuit board (hereafter FPC) or a flat cable (hereafter FC) is generally disposed, and the plate-shaped noise generating component may generate strong electromagnetic noise locally by the influence of signals passing through it.
If the electromagnetic noise is locally generated from a plate-shaped noise generating component, the leakage of the electromagnetic noise may cause malfunctions to other electronic devices disposed around the noise generating component.
To prevent leakage of electromagnetic noise generated from such a plate-shaped noise generating component as FPC or FC, a part where the electromagnetic noise is generated is covered with a noise suppressing apparatus, which reduces the influence of electromagnetic noise leaked from the plate-shaped noise generating component as much as possible.
This conventional noise suppressing apparatus is constituted by an integratedly molded ferrite of rectangular shape in which a hole to insert the plate-shaped FPC or FC is formed.
To mount the noise suppressing apparatus onto a plate-shaped noise generating component such as FPC or FC, it is necessary first to insert the FPC or FC into the hole of the noise suppressing apparatus before the FPC or FC is assembled into the electronic equipment, position the noise suppressing apparatus at a part of the FPC or FC, and connect the FPC or FC on which the noise suppressing apparatus has been mounted to a terminal such as a connector.
With the conventional noise suppressing apparatus constituted by integratedly molded ferrite, however, the noise suppressing apparatus must be attached to a part of the FPC or FC where an electromagnetic noise is leaking before connecting the FPC or FC to the terminal such as a connector. Therefore, if it is found that electromagnetic noise is leaking another part of the FPC or FC after connecting the FPC or FC to the terminal, it is necessary that the FPC or FC is detached from the terminal, and then the noise suppressing apparatus is attached to this another part of the FPC or FC where electromagnetic noise is actually leaking, and the FPC or FC is connected to the terminal again. Thus, the conventional apparatus has a problem in that the operation to attach the noise suppressing apparatus at a different part of the FPC or FC after connecting the FPC or FC to the terminal is extremely troublesome.
Further, for the conventional noise suppressing apparatus constituted by integratedly molded ferrite, it is difficult to manufacture a thin rectangular ferrite having a hole inside by the ferrite molding process. As a consequence, it is impossible to mount the conventional noise suppressing apparatus in a small space of slim electronic equipment, such as a notebook personal computer.